Time to Wake Up
by moondancer7825
Summary: Sirius has been in a coma since the battle of the MoM. It's time to wake up to be with the man he loves and their son. Mentions of Mpreg and Underage no details though. SB/HP


**Time to Wake Up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.**

**Warnings: Mentions of MPREG and under age sex. No details just mentions. AU, HP/SB**

**

* * *

**

Background info:

Harry and Sirius have been seeing each other since Harry's 15th birthday. The night of the MoM battle, Harry defeated Voldemort. Sirius fell into the veil but Harry managed to pull him out. Don't ask, I'm not sure how, I just wanted him to be able to. Only problem being that his few seconds in the veil has left Sirius in a coma. Pettigrew was arrested and Sirius was now free.

* * *

You look so peaceful lying here in this hospital bed. You look like you are just sleeping. The healers say they can find nothing wrong with you. You simply need to gather your strength and wake up so I can see those intoxicating gray eyes of yours. I can feel your warm hand in mine but it's not the same. I need to feel those arms wrapped around me. I need to hear you say those words. I love you Sirius. Come back to me. Come on love, it's time to wake up.

I haven't left your side except to use the bathroom. Remus and Hermoine have tried to convince me to leave but I just can't. They don't understand. If I leave you might wake up while I am gone. I don't want you to think I have abandoned you. I'll go home once you do. The healers have had an absolute fit because I refuse to sleep anywhere other than by your side. I don't see what the problem is, if there is nothing physically wrong with you, then why shouldn't I be allowed to sleep curled up next to you. A small display of emotionally fueled accidental magic put an end to their complaints. They simply enlarged the bed a bit to give us more room. Come on love, it's time to wake up.

The Headmaster came to see you today. Well I guess he came to see me since all he did was badger me. You need to eat Harry. This is not healthy Harry. You should come back to the school Harry. Everyone is waiting to talk to the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort. Someone will contact you when your godfather wakes up Harry. I blew up when he said that. Security came to escort him from the room when I started screaming at him. I am sure that they all think I am going crazy but I don't care. All I care about is my love waking up again. Come on love, it's time to wake up.

They tried to take me away from you this morning. Evidently the nurses told someone that they heard my throwing up so Remus and Kinglsey came and tried to take me away. Kingsley even had the nerve to fire a stunning spell at me. I guess he didn't anticipate the strong rebound shield I tossed up. I finally conceded to take a shower and allow a healer to check me over but that's it. I'm not leaving these rooms. When they left to fetch a healer I fire called the Minister. I guess it pays to save the world after all. He's agreed to send Aurors to stand watch at the door to prevent another attempted "kidnapping" He also stated he would speak to Kingsley and inform him of how easily he could be looking for new work if something like that occurred again.

The healer just left love. Did you hear what he said? You're going to be a father! You have to wake up love, surely you don't want to miss out on this. I can't do this alone. I'm going to need you there to hold my hand and to fetch me whatever nasty concoction I'm craving. If you don't wake up, who is going to help me through the delivery? You don't want to miss a minute of this baby's life do you love? The healer says I am three months along. Easter hols it seems. Of course, what do you expect to happen since we rarely left the bedroom the entire week. It's a good thing that everyone had decided to give us some "bonding" time. We certainly would not have been able to shag on the kitchen table with a house full of the Order. Come on love, time to wake up.

They've decided to release you love. There really isn't much they can do for you that I couldn't do. They've offered to send a medi-witch daily to perform the duties I can not. I declined, I would rather have Madam Pomphrey taking care of you. Oh well. At least we get to go home. Two months in this place is way to long. Come on love, time to wake up.

Sirius Orion Black it is time to wake up! Do you hear me? Six months! Six months I have stayed by your side waiting for you to wake up. Well it's time. Do you hear me? It's time to wake the fuck up! Your son is about to be born and I demand you wake up! Poppy tried to move me to the hospital. I refused. I insist that I am not having this child without you by my side. Unresponsive or not, you will be there when your son is born! Come on love, time to wake up.

He's beautiful Sirius. Just beautiful. And so smart. I wish you could see him. Today's his birthday, did you know that? He's a year old today. He has my unmanageable rats nest hair but it's your color. The black with light hints of blue looks just stunning on him. And even though his cheeks are chubby for baby fat, you can still see your aristocratic features on his face. And your eyes. Those perfect gray eyes that I miss seeing so much. Every time I look into his eyes, my heart clenches. I fear you'll never get to see his smile. Or hear his laugh. Can you hear him laughing? Can you hear me? Come on love, time to wake up.

* * *

The door creaks open and a little sprite tries to sneakily enter the room. Hoping not to be caught he tries to quietly shut the door. Cautiously he walks over to the man on the bed. He climbs up next to the man and holds his father's great big hand in his tiny five year old one.

Papa you need to wake up. I don't know how much longer daddy can take this. I hear him every day. For as long as I can remember I've heard him in the bathroom crying. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know I can hear him. I don't want him to be ashamed. But he is crying. Everyday he cries and I know it's because of you. I maybe little but I can see what's happening. You're lying in this bed sleeping and my daddy is falling apart. Why wont you just wake up? It's not fair. For my entire life you have just laid there in this bed. Do you know what it's like to be your son? The kids at preschool mocking me because I have a vegetable for a father. The ones that laugh because my dad whisks me away as quickly as possible at the end of the day just so he can get back to you sooner. I don't doubt that he loves me. I just wish he could look at me just once and smile. Uncle Remus says he hasn't smiled since this happened to you. He says that the only thing that will make dad smile is for you to wake up. Well go on then. Wake up already. It's time to be the father your supposed to be. You're supposed to take me to the park. You're supposed to teach me how to fly a broom and play pranks on the gits at school. You're supposed to go with me when I get my wand and your supposed to be there to watch me graduate Hogwarts. None of that is going to happen if you don't wake up! Why can't you be a normal father and be here for me. I hate you, you know. I hate what you've done to dad. I hate what you're doing to me. I just, I hate you! And what makes it worse is that I love you. Please papa. Please wake up.

Tears well in the little boy's eyes as he turns to leave.

J..Jaim..Jaime?

The little boy, Jaime, spun around to look at his father and sees one hand reaching out to him before he starts to scream for his dad.

His dad hearing his scream comes racing into the room. What is it? What's wrong?

He said his name. After all this time, with not a single sign of life, he had said his name. But the little boy could not answer. All he could do is point at the man laying on the bed. The man who was now looking at them.

And for the first time in the little boy's life, his dad smiled. A real genuine smile. And tears were streaming from both their eyes as they ran to the bed to the man they had been waiting on. And everything would be ok now because it was finally time for him to wake up.


End file.
